Raven's Secrets
By: Droplet the SeaWing Please only edit for spelling/grammar mistakes! Thank you for respecting this! IMPORTANT Raven Female Sky/Night/Sand Raven's build is that of a SkyWing, with NightWing legs and a SandWing tail. She has pure black eyes that have a strange mist curling out from them when she is angry, and silver teardrop scales next to them. Her horns and claws are long and sharp, and the color of black sand. The color of her scales is a beautiful burgundy with amber and black freckles on her snout and legs. Her underscales are golden brown. She has gold and silver spikes sharper then normal that give way to an also gold and silver SandWing frill along her lower back. Her wings are large and powerful. The wing membranes are red, orange, yellow and black, like a sunset. Only the black part have the distinctive NightWing star scales. Raven is cold and hostile. Though he is secretive and overall dangerous, she is good at making friends and is rather sympathetic. Her temper is very short, most likely due to the fact her sister betrayed her during an assassination attempt to kill Cricket (long story). She is intelligent, sharp-tonged and quick-witted. She can be nice and funny, but only when she wants to. Raven can breathe hot fire as well as a strange black mist that freezes then kills victims. She has a poisonous and sharp barb on her tail, can go two months without eating, and can also read minds. Chapter 1 Watermelon "Welcome to Teardrop Academy!" A loud voice yelled. "Here, you get to learn all about magic and sorcery! I'm your headmaster, Principal Cloudchaser! Have a great time!" Watermelon, a currently lime green, gold and rose colored RainWing yelped and almost fell out of the sky. The three other dragons accompanying her, a SkyWing, NightWing and another RainWing, all burst into laughter. Harrier, the SkyWing, dove after her and grabbed her arms. "You frog-faced blob of camel spit!" Harrier choked out over fits of giggles. "Watch where you're falling!" Watermelon laughed, clouds of silver and light blue spilling over her scales. Her wings turned neon purple, making Runespeaker, the NightWing lurch back from surprise. "I'm half blind now!" He gasped, pretending to feel the air around him. He grabbed Kiwi's shoulder and said, "Harrier? That you?" Kiwi swatted him, and made them all laugh harder. A dragon flew up to meet them. "Hi, I'm Frigid, welcome to-" a glimmering pale blue dragon started. "AAAAH!" Harrier and Kiwi screamed in unison, surprised by Frigid's sudden appearance. Watermelon let out a muffled laugh. "Well, here are your welcome scrolls, now go on to find your caves or socialize or do whatever. So, in a nutshell, get lost." Frigid hissed, changing her tone from friendly to menacing, obviously insulted by Harrier and Kiwi's reactions. Runespeaker narrowed his eyes and flapped forward a bit. "Uh, come on Runey, lets go." Harrier suggested. She then leaned in to whisper to Kiwi. "Prepare to use that forced obedience spell your parents taught you..." Kiwi nodded and took his wand out of a satchel he had been wearing. Meanwhile, Frigid had gone rigid. "I'm your ambassador. Quit being rude." The IceWing growled through gritted teeth. "Don't mess with me." Runespeaker hissed back, but, to Watermelon's surprise, turned and spiraled down towards the entrance to Teardrop Academy. Chapter 2 Raven Raven twiddled her black sand colored claws. All the new students rushed past her like high tide during a storm. She watched from her from her perch on one of the three giant gargoyle fixtures above the front gate, her signature hiding spot and self-proclaimed base. She had gotten to school two hours earlier, and had already memorized her cavemembers names and appearances. ''Watermelon, Harrier, Runespeaker, and Kiwi. ''she saw the four of them flying in a clump with Frigid, the IceWing that had greeted her. She leapt off of the Gargoyle, and flitted down to the entrance and waited for them to come to her. Chapter 3 Harrier More to come!